


Informant Interrupted

by KatiMae



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gavin is a lil shit, Hacker/Informant Joel, I needed some cute in my life, Jeremy bakes because of one of my favorite fics on here, Just really cute, M/M, Making Out, Matchmaking, Photography, Pining, rimmy tim, scooter the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMae/pseuds/KatiMae
Summary: Joel did not have a slight crush on the Fake's sniper.  He only looked at the photos Gavin sent out of the need to practice decryption and the fun of the other hacker's game.  That's it.





	Informant Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> From the lovely tumblr prompt: “For the writing request: Jeremy/Joel gta!Au style. Joel runs a small hacking/data firm and falls for a certain short FAHC member while gathering information about the crew for a job.”
> 
> So, I've gone a bit off base, but here it is!
> 
> Sorry I've taken so long, things are pretty not okay right now. It's complete fluff, because I have enough angst to deal with in real life and I couldn't bring myself to inflict any on Jeremy.

Of course Gavin would recognize someone hacking into his systems.  Whoever it was didn’t seem to put much stock in subtlety, and something about their style was… familiar.  He only knew of one person who could surely hack his securities, so he decided not to kick them from the system.  After

Prompt: “For the writing request: Jeremy/Joel gta!Au style. Joel runs a small hacking/data firm and falls for a certain short FAHC member while gathering information about the crew for a job.”

all, it wasn’t like he was leaving anything too important lying around without heavy encryptions.

Joel had warned Burns that he wouldn’t get anything of any use.  They both knew Gavin, but Joel knew the Brit’s talent with data, and so he knew better than his boss that Gavin would never let them have an ounce of intel.  He was also pretty sure this whole thing was some sort of bet between Burns and Ramsey, so he wasn’t trying his hardest.

He didn’t even make a show of attempting to decrypt any files, just ignored anything not open to him.  Joel also knew Gavin had to be aware of him, if the increasingly traumatizing desktop wallpapers were anything to go by.  

They settled into a sort of routine of cat and mouse.  Gavin would hide some folder of pictures, and Joel would drag it up and chose one to send the younger man.  

 

It was nearly two weeks before Gavin had the idea.  What was most likely to freak Joel out?   Increasingly personal pictures of the Fake AH members, of course.  Which was how the second game started.

Gavin “stealthily” took pictures of the crew.  Meaning, he tried to take embarrassing selfies and candid shots of them using his phone, and only managed to get Jeremy.  Or, Jeremy was the only one who humored Gavin enough to let him take the pictures without covering his face.  

Then, Gavin sent them, as encrypted files, to Joel.  Meaning Joel ended up with a folder full of Jeremy.  

Jeremy, eyes half-closed and a pout prominent on his lips, trying to open a box of cereal.  Jeremy: wide, manic smile in place, with a burning police car behind him.  And, Gavin’s personal favorite, a half-naked Jeremy trying to reach a mug from the top shelf in the kitchen.  To name a few.

Joel kept telling himself that he’d stop it.  Just delete the Jeremy file, start a new game with Gav, and never acknowledge this again.  But then he’d get a new file, ignore everything to open it, and save the newest picture to his growing collection.  

Which he definitely did _not_ look at unless he happened to glance over at it while saving the newest picture.  And if he did, it was really only because Gavin happened to take good pictures.  Purely objective appreciation of the other hacker’s artistic eye.  That was all.

 

And then, after about three months (during which the folder on his computer grew exponentially and his resolve to stop the game all but vanished) Gavin sent a new file.  A _sound_ file.  With two minutes and sixteen seconds- not that Joel paid attention to the exact time, that’s ridiculous- of Jeremy sassing some unknown procession of people.  

He later found out it was a game (something about papers?) that Jeremy had been playing.  Gavin continued with the pictures, and if Joel happened to listen to the two minutes and sixteen seconds of Jeremy’s voice about twice a day, then it was purely due to the fact that Jeremy’s sass was entertaining.

 

A week after the sound file, Joel received seventeen minutes and five seconds of Jeremy baking.  He explained everything he was doing to the cat- who Jeremy called “Scooter”- that sometimes walked into frame.  Joel could tell that the video was  from a planted camera, and felt bad about the invasion of privacy until about the six minute mark, when Jeremy climbed onto a counter to reach the spice grinder in the cabinet above his fridge.  

Then he witnessed the beauty that was Jeremy pretending to do a gymnast’s dismount- Scooter acting as judge- and promptly bursting into actual _giggles_.  Joel made a mental note to send Gavin some flowers or something and promptly made a sound bite of the laughter for nothing more than practice.  He hadn’t made one in a while, he was just making sure he hadn’t forgotten how, that was it.

 

Burns didn’t find out about the game until he walked into Joel’s office for an update on the task of “messing with Geoff’s shit” only to find the hacker watching a video of- was that Rimmy Tim?- cheering at the top of Mt. Chiliad, fireworks in the background.  He cleared his throat to ask and Joel promptly jolted in his chair, slapped his hands over the monitor- never mind the loud sound still playing- and blushed bright red.

“It’s nothing!  Wh-wha- What are you doing here?” Burnie glanced from Joel’s panicked expression to the still quite visible video of the Fake’s sniper and shook his head.

“I don’t wanna know whatever kinky shit this is about.”

“It’s not-” the door closed on Joel’s protests.

 

The crew found out about the game when Gavin sprinted into the penthouse’s kitchen, phone at the ready, and asked Jeremy to do his best “girly calendar pose”.

 

“What- Gavin, why the hell do you need a picture of that?” Gavin blinked at Geoff’s loud voice, and rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

“To encrypt and send to Joel.”  Everyone was now stopped and studying the Brit.  Jeremy’s eyes had gone wide and confused.  

“Why are you sending a picture of me to-”

“Joel _Heyman_?!”  Geoff’s voice broke.  “Oh my god, Burns makes so much more sense now, holy dicks.”  Gavin just holds the phone back up and waves a hand at Jeremy.

“C’mon, best pose.”

“Why are you sending pictures of me to Joel Heyman?”  Jeremy pushes the phone down to fix Gavin with a stern look.  “Isn’t that Burns’s hacker?”

“Is that why you kept trying to take pictures of us?”  Ryan asks, finally looking up from his drink.  “To send them to Joel?  What’s he doing with them?”

“It’s only been the pictures of Jeremy, anyways.  I’m giving them to Joel and he’s decrypting them and sending the normal picture back.  It’s a game.”

“Is he keeping them?”  Jeremy asks, cheeks pink and hands fidgety.  “Why does he want them?”  Gavin smirks.  “And why a calendar pose?!”

“No reason.”

 

The game doesn’t stop, but the pictures do change.  All of the ones where Jeremy is aware of the camera, he’s blushing beet red.  Gavin isn’t giving up any new information, and Michael keeps making “cam-girl” jokes.  Geoff finds the whole thing incredibly funny.

Jeremy can only remember meeting Joel Heyman once, when Burnie contracted him to do a sniping job, before he joined the Fakes.  Joel had been shifty the entire briefing, handed him an ear comm before he left, and then loudly told Jeremy not to “get shot, maybe”.

He’d been fun to work with, as far as on-job intel.  A bit hard to clearly understand, but overall helpful in finding Jeremy an escape route through LSPD after the job.  They hadn’t met after, Jeremy had just given the earpiece back to Burns and gone home to his shitty apartment and Scooter.  It did make him wonder if Joel remembered that and knew that he was the person Gavin kept sending him pictures of.  

It also made him wonder why Joel would want pictures of him.

 

They didn’t end up meeting until about four and a half months into Gavin’s game.  Burns and Ramsey hosted an annual party for all the crews of the original three members of their first gang.  This would be Jeremy’s first year going, so he made an effort to dress up.  He’d worn one of the Geoff-approved suits he had from a high-class intel job a few months ago, and his purple top dye had been brought back to brown for the night.

Gavin made him pose for a picture, and then Jeremy watched him text it unencrypted to who he assumed was Joel.  Which worried him more, because wasn’t the whole point of the pictures that Joel had to solve them?  Gavin just laughed, spouted off some nonsense about it being explained soon, and tugged Jeremy towards the car.

When they arrived, Jeremy was left in favor of catching up with old friends.  Lindsay took pity on him, setting him up at a table with her and Michael and introducing him to Andy, who he knew was on the Fake’s B-team.  They all talked until Andy disappeared, and then the Jones’ left to dance.  

Jeremy sat awkwardly for a few minutes before Gavin swooped in on him for “dancing” and practically tossed the poor sniper into the throng of criminal bodies.  And promptly into some poor guy who had to hurry to catch him before they both fell.

Jeremy froze, face pressed into the man’s chest- and, wow, their cologne smelled amazing- the stranger’s arms around his waist to hold him up.  

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Gavin-”  His words died in his mouth when he finally looked up at his victim and nearly choked.   _Joel fucking Heyman_.

“I don-ah- It’s fine.” Joel- because wow, this _was_ Joel, Jeremy recognised him from the meeting years ago and the pictures Gavin had shown him that week- looked about as flustered as Jeremy felt.  “Gavin?”

“Yeah.”  Jeremy finally go his act together, and stood on his own feet, shifting his weight off of Joel’s support.  “Hi, um, I’m Jeremy.”  He thought about holding out a hand to shake, but Joel was still very much holding him.  Although his hands had moved to rest on Jeremy’s hips.

“I’m Joel.”  Jeremy nodded, hands still smoothed on the hacker’s lapels.  He moved them up to rest on Joel’s shoulders, blushing.

“We’re kind of…” he smiles awkwardly up at Joel, glancing around at the couples dancing to the slow song that ha come on during their collision.  “Would you like to dance?”

“Oh.”  Joel whipped his hands off of Jeremy’s hips, then seemed to realize again that they were tangled up in each other in the middle of the dance floor.  “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

Gavin found them later, while looking to collect Jeremy and drop him back at his apartment.  Somehow, they’d gone from talking about the picture game at the bar, to making out on the balcony.  

“Ahem?” Jeremy didn’t so much as breath, still facing away from Gavin and practically on Joel’s lap.  “Ahem.”

“Huh?” Joel had pulled back- thank god, Gavin wasn’t sure he’d be able to break through the haze of instant infatuation.  “Oh, Gavin, um-”

“Do you still need a ride, then, Lil J?”

Jeremy looked back over his shoulder at Gavin, slightly red and very disheveled.

“Uh, sure, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“So, you have to leave?”  Jeremy nods, pulls Joel in for another lingering kiss, and pulls out his phone, handing it to Joel. “oh,”

“I have to get home and take care of Scooter- my cat- I’d love to got out with you sometime.”  Joel types his number in and smiles at Jeremy.

“Soon?”

“Very soon.”


End file.
